Love or Good Old Fashioned Lust?
by D3c0d3x
Summary: A slice of Veronica and Weevil after Logan and Veronica split because of the Madison escapade.


**A/N: I feel that there was some unexplored storyline to Veronica and Weevil. I was so sure in the beginning that they were going to get together at some point in the show, but it just never happened. When I came upon the episode that had the 'love or old fashioned lust' line in it I started creating a storyline for them surrounding that line. I pulled things from a bunch of episodes, and made some stuff up. I hope you enjoy a little slice of my Veronica and Weevil world.**

**No copyright intended, some spoken words come directly from the shows, but it is purely to set the stage for whatever I decided comes next. I own nothing that you recognize!**

They both knew he didn't take her necklace. They also both knew that unless she pretended to think it was him, she wouldn't have a reason to talk to him.

Weevil and Veronica have been doing this song and dance for a while now. There was something between them… but they didn't know how to grab on to it.

His heart picked up in his chest when he saw her walking towards him. Her breath hitched when she knew he saw her.

"Is it your undying love for me, or just good old-fashioned lust?" Weevil said sarcastically.

Veronica titled her head to the side, ready with an acerbic remark, but thought better of it at the last minute.

Just as she opened her mouth the sun shone through the cloudy day and illuminated the man before her. The rays made his skin look incredibly warm and soft.

She felt her lips turn up into a smile as she caught a mischievous glint in his eye. She felt her cheeks heat up in a very uncharacteristic blush, so she shut her mouth and turned on her heel to walk away.

Weevil stared at her openmouthed as she practically ran away from him. Had he just made Veronica Mars blush? He couldn't help the skip in his step as he thought of the reason for her blush as he made his way back to the Dean's office to fix that a/c.

Veronica and Logan lay intertwined in his bed, basking in the after glow.

"Where you with anyone while we were broken up," she asked in a soft voice, her hand drawing circles on his chest.

He groaned and took a few deep breaths before answering. "I fooled around with this horrible girl who meant less than nothing to me, and I couldn't regret it more." he answered honestly. "Thinking of it makes me ill."

Her breath caught in her throat and she just barely stopped the tears from welling over in her eyes. She couldn't be angry, they had been broken up. She would have eventually dated someone else, 'fooled around' with someone else, slept with someone else.

She heard his question echoing in her ears and paused before answering. "Yes, I still love you," she said, kissing him soundly.

Later, they sat lounging on the couch. They had made popcorn and were just enjoying the normalcy of being together as a couple once more.

A knock sounded at the door while Veronica was refilling her drink. Logan checked his watch and jumped up to answer it, but Veronica was quicker.

"I got it," she chirped as she darted around the corner to the door.

"No!" Logan shouted, but the door was already open. Veronica looked at him curiously before turning towards the door.

There stood Madison, with her fake blonde hair and nasally voice. "Oh… Veronica," she said slightly startled. "Hey you," she said pushing past Veronica and sauntering over towards Logan.

Veronica turned towards Logan, her face very careful. He pushed Madison away as she leaned in towards him like she would kiss him. He shook his head mutely at her, glaring while he did so.

"What? Are you two back together now?" she asked faking innocence. When no one said a word she shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave. "Let me know when you finally lose the baggage for good, Logan. We can get back to our… daily routine then," she said smiling sweetly at Veronica.

Veronica strode past Madison and Logan, heading for the bedroom. "Let me know when you take the trash out," she called over her shoulder, trying to keep her voice steady, as she walked into the bedroom.

She fought the urge to cry over her naivety. _Madison?_ She seethed. _Anyone else but her and I could have dealt with it_ she thought, tears teetering in her eyes.

She quickly stripped of Logan's shirt and her own shorts, pulling on her jeans and her own shirt. She didn't even bother with her hair, just running her fingers through the tangled curls. She hastily threw all her things into her overnight bag.

She was hauling it over her shoulder grabbing for her keys when Logan came in. "Veronica…" he said sounding pained.

"Don't," she said, knowing if he said anything else she would cry. "You lied to me, I asked you point-blank, Logan," she said angrily.

"It wasn't information that you had a right to know. I knew you wouldn't be able to deal with the Madison thing," he said trying to ease her anger.

"Which _thing_ are you talking about? The 'she roofied' me thing or the thing when I stumbled to my car in the morning, wondering where my virginity was, and she'd written 'slut' on my windshield? What that what you thought I couldn't deal with?"

"We were broken up at the time, why are you so upset?" he said stupidly.

She turned on him, anger pushing her tears from her eyes. "Why am I upset?" she screeched. "I'm upset because of WHO you were with, not that you were with someone! You knew she was the one person on this planet that I truly could not stand! How could you?" she said, trying to hold onto her anger through her tears.

"You know how I feel about her. There's no way that, at some point while _it_ was happening, that you weren't thinking about how much I'd hate you being with her," she said, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It wasn't like that," he pleaded.

"No? Do you want another variation? Because I've got a million sickening scenarios running on a loop right now," she said pointing towards her temple.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you," he said weakly, stepping towards her.

"Oh. Really? Imagine if you tried," she said walking towards the door again.

"Listen, please, I was going to tell you, honestly!" he pleaded.

"You had your chance to tell me an hour ago when I specifically asked you…. Wait, she said everyday… were you with her yesterday?"

He didn't say a word. He just looked at her.

"Oh God," she said, her hand flying to her mouth. "I came over a little after nine; she had to have just left…" she looked at him as the blood drained from her face. "Did you even shower before you slept with me?"

He hung his head, finally truly ashamed. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she flew from the room. She felt like she was suffocating. She had to get outside, had to get in her car, had to get away.

He caught her by the wrist before she reached the door. She stopped short, her body carrying through with the momentum she had. His grip was firm and she knew she would be marked. She spun around to face him, "get your hands off of me," she said acidly.

He loosened his grip, but didn't drop her hand. "Please, Veronica, just listen to me, I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you, please…" he pleaded. She searched is face for something, anything that would make her stay. She sighed when she couldn't find it.

She turned to leave once more but he held her firm, surely bruising her already sore wrist. "You're hurting me," she said calmly, her other hand itching towards her bag for some sort of weapon. She didn't want to hurt him, but he was definitely scaring her.

He was about to say something else, but the door flew open, bouncing against the wall. Veronica's eyes widened as she took in the form of Dick. An extremely angry Dick.

"My ex, man!" he shouted, ignoring Veronica. "First _Kendall_, now my ex? What the hell?" he said walking towards Logan.

Veronica took this opportunity to pull her wrist from Logan, he let her go willingly, focusing his attention on his murderous friend.

Veronica rubbed at her wrist, red splotches forming quickly. "Shit," she mumbled, knowing it would bruise because of her fair skin. She hated how easy she bruised, it made her feel fragile.

She was about to slip out, unbeknownst to the boys, but then she heard a fist connect with flesh and turned around just in time to see Dick send another fist into Logan's gut.

Logan didn't even try to fight back; she was shocked for a second before finally exploding into action. She thrust her hand into her bag, grasping her taser.

She strode over to the scuffle when Logan finally decided to fight back. She didn't have time to avoid the elbow that was coming her way. _It's what I get for trying to help_ she thought before Dick's elbow was slammed into her cheekbone. It exploded in pain and she stumbled back.

"Veronica!" Logan shouted. She shook her head in rapid succession to clear her mind before pushing the button on the taser and shoving it hard into Dick's back.

He collapsed on the floor, a moaning mass of blonde hair and tanned skin. Logan jumped over his friend, trying to see if Veronica was hurt.

She backed away from him; she didn't want to fall into his arms, not now, not ever. He had betrayed her as no other person could ever. She loved him so deeply, so much more than she thought. Somehow, slowly, he had crept into her, swept her off of her feet, and made him her whole life.

She shook her head at him. "Goodbye, Logan," she said, tears flooding her cheeks as she fled from the room. The frantically pushed at the elevator button, sobs catching in her throat.

Her cheek ached; she was praying it wasn't a fracture. She reached up touch it, her hand brushed against her lip and she came away with blood. She sighed against the elevator as the doors finally shut.

Her head was beginning to pound; she had no idea where to go now. She couldn't go home; though her dad was away on a trip, she didn't want to be alone.

She couldn't go to Wallace's room, Piz was the only one there and she couldn't burden him with her problems.

Mac was out with her new boyfriend. Veronica had no where to turn. _Weevil_… she thought.

She shoved her valet ticket at the valet guy and demanded her keys. "Just give me the keys," she said crying. "I need to walk," she said when he was hesitant. He finally passed them to her, a look of sympathy on his face.

She was a few steps from her car, keys out when she thought about Logan being with Madison just hours, maybe minutes, before she knocked on his door. She tried to think back to last night, picture the faces of people she saw, did she pass her on the way to his room? She was so excited and nervous about going to his room, talking to him, that she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings.

She reached her car and vomited beside it before climbing in and driving away. She drove for a while before giving in and going to the campus cafeteria. Weevil was working tonight, she didn't think about it any more. She parked hastily and practically ran to the cafeteria.

It was late so no one was there, just Weevil, installing new lighting. His head turned towards her as she flung the doors open.

She was sure she looked a total mess. She imagined her eyes were puffy from crying, her makeup smeared down her cheeks, her hair a wreck. Not to mention the ugly bruise on her arm, the worse bruise that was surely sitting on her face and a split, swollen lip.

"Veronica?" came the slightly accented voice.

Her heart picked up as he strode towards her. Tears sprang into her eyes as she wished she could just disappear, she didn't think this through very well. What did she expect him to do? Hold her and whisper sweet nothings before avenging her abusers? She stifled a giggle at that thought.

"_Ay mi dios,_" he whispered pulling her towards him. She melted into his embrace, starting to sob once more.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said clinging to him, sobbing into his neck.

He chuckled. "You are definitely not fine, _chica_."

She began to calm as he rubbed soothing circles on her back with one hand while the other held her to him by the nape of her neck. She breathed deep, inhaling his scent, masculine and spicy.

She sighed and pulled away to look at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go," she said hesitantly.

She stretched out her sore arm, trying to ease the ache in her wrist and the tingling in her fingers. _Mistake._ He caught her arm in his hand, inspecting the bruise.

"These look like fingers, V…," he said, his voice angry. "Who did this?"

"It was an accident, its okay," she mumbled quickly.

"Mhm, somehow I don't believe that…," he said softly. "Give me a second to clean up?"

"Oh, no… it's okay, you can finish what you're doing, you don't have to stop for me… I should probably get home…," she rambled.

He didn't want to let her go, but if she wanted to leave, he couldn't stop her. He'd be kidding himself if he didn't think, for a moment, when she burst through the doors it was to declare her undying love for him. Then he saw her face and realized she had come to him for comfort, which in the grand scheme of things wasn't bad.

"How do you think your dad will react to those bruises?" he asked pointedly. He knew her dad went away often, and there was no way he was letting her go home alone, at least not until he was positive whoever gave her those bruises wasn't going to come back and finish the job.

"Not well… but he's not home now, he's away for a few days. Hopefully they will be almost gone by the time he gets back," she said, stepping into his trap.

"Then you're not going home alone, V. Give me a minute to clean up, and I'll stay with you, okay?" She looked hesitant, so he quickly added, "I'll sleep on the couch."

She looked up at him, stifling a smile and nodded her head. "Okay, but take your time, I'll just sit right here," she said pulling out a chair at the round table she was standing by.

He smiled at her and turned to get back to his work. "You don't have to sleep on the couch," she said so quietly he was sure she didn't mean for him to hear. Veronica thought she saw him miss a step as she mumbled that parting line, but she was sure he couldn't have heard her.

Twenty minutes later, Veronica gave her keys to Weevil because she didn't think she could focus enough to get them home. Her head was pounding, her cheek was swollen, her wrist ached, and her thoughts were spinning in circles.

She didn't even realize they had been driving until Weevil hopped out of the car, coming around to open her door. He helped her out and wrapped his arm around her waist to lead her to the door. He swiftly opened it with the key she picked out from the key chain and led her to the couch.

"Just relax a minute," he said. "I'm going to get a washcloth to clean off your face."

She nodded in agreement, but while Weevil was in the bathroom, she decided to go change out of her jeans and into her comfiest pajamas.

"Veronica?" Weevil popped his head into her bedroom as she was lowering her shirt over her head. He saw the pale expanse of her bare back and knew she had removed her bra. She was wearing a thin, worn shirt and some of the shortest shorts he had ever seen.

"In here," she said softly. She turned around to see him in the doorway. He had a wet washcloth, a towel, and something in a tube she hadn't seen before. "Mind if we sit in here?" she asked. "It's more comfortable," she justified.

He gave a Gallic shrug that meant everything and nothing before stepping fully into the room.

She climbed up onto the bed, nestling herself at the top corner, against the wall and a mound of pillows. She was still out of it, but did this purposefully. If Weevil wanted to play nursemaid, he would have to get on the bed beside her.

He looked at her candidly, wondering if she had intentionally given him no choice of seating arrangements before sliding onto the bed in front of her.

Her heart thumped a little bit faster in her chest at his proximity. He gently lifted the rag to her face and began wiping away the blood on her lip.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he continued to clean away blood, tears, and the remnants of her smeared makeup. When she was utterly relaxed and like putty under his tender touch, he started asking her questions.

"What happened to your wrist?" he ventured softly.

"Logan happened," she said bluntly.

"He grabbed you?" he continued.

"He… He slept," she tried to tell him what happened, but couldn't put it into words. Her chin started to tremble and tears ran over her cheeks once more.

He sighed and pulled her towards him, cradling her against his chest. She cried silently as she told him the whole story. She hadn't planned on it, but once she started, he was so understanding and caring, and it felt so good to talk about it, she just spilled it all out.

She was simply exhausted after she was done talking. Weevil was furious with Logan and couldn't wait to pay him a visit tomorrow. As for Dick, he didn't know Veronica was right behind him, and he was already tasered, Weevil had never been tasered, but he figured that was punishment enough.

Weevil wasn't incredibly upset at her bruised cheek and split lip because in all honesty, that had been an accident. He was furious that Logan broke her heart, gave her more emotional scars, and bruised her wrist.

While he knew Veronica was disgusted at Logan's bed partner, and the fact that he slept with her mere minutes before sleeping with Veronica, he wasn't sure she was actually upset at the break up.

Watching her lids fall, he knew it was time to go to the couch. Reluctantly, he started to slide off the bed; to his surprise Veronica protested this decision. "No, stay, please… I don't want to be alone," she said quickly, eyes popping open.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly, praying she'd say yes.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded her head as she slid under the covers.

He tried to think decent, good thoughts as he climbed back in bed, this time beside her. She curled up against his side as he slid an arm around her. This was heaven, he thought as she snaked an arm around his waist, settling into him.

Veronica awoke with her face pressed against warm, tan skin. She was momentarily startled before the nights events came flooding back to her. She sighed and snuggled against Weevil, not ready to face the world just yet.

She lightly ran her hand along his bare chest and abs, reveling in the feel of the musculature there. Her breath hitched and she knew he was awake by his breathy chuckle. She pulled her hand back like it was on fire and her face heated up.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" she whispered against his chest.

"I can't sleep with a shirt on, makes me feel like I'm strangling," he said honestly. "Plus, I had to do something to cheer you up," he said flexing his muscles to make them jump under her cheek and the hand that had found its way back to his chest.

She laughed at his antics before glancing up at the alarm clock above the bed. She sat up, pulling the cover from his upper body as she did so, and stretched, secretly enjoying the way Weevil's eye lingered on her appreciatively.

She looked at him accusingly and he blushed. Her eyes bugged. "Are you blushing?" she asked him jokingly, reaching out to playfully bat his stomach.

He snatched her hand and with a skillful tug, he had her sprawled across him, her face inches from his own. "If I recall correctly," he said softly, cockily, "it was you, Ms. Mars, who was blushing profusely just a second ago at having been caught feeling up your oh-so-kind bed partner." He raised his eyebrows lecherously before continuing. "So yeah, you caught me looking, so what?" he teased.

She caught both of them by surprise when she reached across those few inches and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back quickly, clearly embarrassed by what she had done, but Weevil wasn't giving her a chance to back out just yet.

He reached his hand behind her head, pulling her towards him again. She moaned into his mouth as he slid his tongue along her own. Kissing Weevil was unlike kissing anyone else. It was pure passion, pure electricity. Once she had that first bit, she never wanted to let him go. She figured she could kiss him for days, and by the way he was responding to her, she didn't think he would mind.

They parted, both panting and flushed. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said honestly.

"Why in the world did you wait?" she asked.

He chuckled before shrugging once again. "You're so far out of my league; I didn't think I had a shot."

As she lay draped over him, she thought of all the things he'd done for her, all the things she'd done for him. Yes, he had been in trouble a lot, but the majority of the time, she had gotten him off the hook, proven that he didn't do it. He helped her out all through high school and into college. When she was in a true bind she always turned to him.

She kissed him softly once more, "you really don't see yourself very clearly, you know that," she whispered against his lips.

He chucked again. "Maybe you can rectify that situation, huh?" he said haughtily.

She laughed at his antics, sliding from him but pulling him with her so now he loomed over. "I can sure try," she said, pulling him down to kiss him again.


End file.
